Hyundai Excel/Accent
Designed to compete at the very bottom of the market, Hyundai's original U.S. entry since 1986, the Excel, was priced lower than everything except the Yugo. Based almost solely on several-year-old Mitsubishi technology, it was basically a Mirage with Italian-designed bodywork and made in Korea. On the surface it was an honest, basic car that promised to deliver more miles per dollar than most of its competitors, but warranty problems interfered with sales. Year-to-year changes 1991 The Excel was available as a 2-door hatchback or 4-door sedan. The hatchback had two models (base and GS), while the sedan had three (base, GL and GLS). 1992 The GLS sedan was removed from the lineup, leaving behind the other four Excel models. 1993 Except for some slight styling revisions, no other changes were made to the Hyundai Excel in 1993. This was the last model year for the base sedan. 1994 The 4-speed manual was dropped from the base hatchback, and in its place was a 5-speed unit. After 1994, the Hyundai Excel was replaced by the Hyundai Accent, though the Excel continued production through November 1994. 1995 Ever since the Hyundai Excel was discontinuing in late 1994, Hyundai fought back with new products and improved quality control for the cars it has introduced since then. The new Accent, announced as Excel's replacement in April 1994, promised to be a complete break from the Excel, although it still competed with the Geo Metro, Mitsubishi Mirage, Ford Aspire and Toyota Tercel. Hyundai has paid more attention to what Americans really buy and reduced Accent models to just a 4-door and an attractive notchback coupe that disguises the fact that it's a hatchback. Preliminary information is that the three trim levels on last year's Excel, base, GL, and GS, will be retained. The wheelbase is longer than the Excel's, but the suspension appears to be a refinement, with struts up front, but an independent multilink rear suspension has been retained, which is unusual in this price category. The engine is part of Hyundai's new Alpha family, which is designed and built in Korea and is no longer a Mitsubishi hand-me-down. It has lower maintenance requirements, lower noise and over 11% more horsepower compared with the Excel. Despite improved performance, EPA fuel economy has remained about the same. To this day, the Accent still remains Hyundai's entry-level car in North America. 1996 Late in September 1995, a new GT hatchback was introduced for the 1996 model year. Pricing was announced in October 1995. 1997 The base hatchback and sedan were rebadged the GS and GL, respectively, when the cars were introduced in November 1996. 1998 The GT hatchback was replaced by the GSi for 1998. The cars went on sale in November 1997. 1999 The GSi hatchback was discontinued for 1999. The other models went on sale in October 1998. Retail prices Gallery 91excel.jpg|1991 Hyundai Excel GS 2-door hatchback 93excel.jpg|1992-1993 Hyundai Excel 2-door hatchback 92excelgl.jpg|1992-1993 Hyundai Excel GL 4-door sedan 94excelgl.jpg|1994 Hyundai Excel GL 4-door sedan 95accentL.jpg|1995 Hyundai Accent L 2-door hatchback 95accent.jpg|1995 Hyundai Accent 2-door hatchback 95accent2.jpg 95accent3.jpg 95accentsedan.jpg|1995 Hyundai Accent 4-door sedan 95accentsedan2.jpg 95accentsedan3.jpg 96accent.jpg|1996 Hyundai Accent 2-door hatchback 96accentsedan.jpg|1996 Hyundai Accent 4-door sedan 96accentGT.jpg|1996 Hyundai Accent GT 2-door hatchback 97accentl.jpg|1996-1999 Hyundai Accent L 2-door hatchback 97accentglsedan.jpg|1997 Hyundai Accent GL 4-door sedan 97accentgt.jpg|1997 Hyundai Accent GT 2-door hatchback accent interior.jpg|Interior of a 1997-1999 Hyundai Accent 98accentglsedan.jpg|1998-1999 Hyundai Accent GL 4-door sedan 98accentgsi.jpg|1998 Hyundai Accent GSi 2-door hatchback 99accentgs.jpg|1999 Hyundai Accent GS 2-door hatchback Video Clips Category:Hyundai Category:2-door hatchbacks Category:4-door sedans Category:4-cylinder vehicles Category:Compact vehicles Category:Pre-1990s introductions